A battery pack for an electric vehicle is to supply electric power to an electric drive mounted on an electric vehicle, and is disposed in a lower region of a floor panel. The battery pack includes a tray and a cover. An electric connector (charge connector) for charging a battery pack with electric power and an electric connector (supply connector) for supplying electric power to an electric drive from the battery pack are attached to a lateral face of the tray.
Meanwhile, the size of each electric connector (the charge connector and the supply connector) is determined depending on the electric capacitance of the electric power flowing through the electric connector. Thus, the size of the electric connector cannot be reduced unless the electric capacitance of the electric power flowing through the electric connector decreases. As a result, the height of the battery pack is set in accordance with the restriction of the ground clearance or the compartment space of the electric vehicle. In a case where the height of the tray is smaller than the attachment width of the electric connector, an inclined portion is provided on the outer peripheral wall of the tray and the electric connector is attached to the inclined portion, as described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent application No. 2013-251111), for example.